


untitled #1

by peachyblush



Series: requested drabbles/oneshots [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (proceeds to post it despite the shitty ness bc i need validation), Confessions, Fluff, IT'S DUMB AND IM SORRY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: confession gone... okay-ish.





	untitled #1

Sehun stares at Junmyeon from afar, watching the elder reading for his literature class. Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, glasses on his nose bridge is slipping a little, lips tugged into a frown, body hunched – he’s clearly stressed out about it. Sehun would’ve approached him, have a de-stress cuddling session with Baekhyun’s music in the background.

They’ve been dating for nearly four years, Junmyeon is doing his masters in literature, and Sehun is completing his bachelor – they go to the same university, but the only time they cuddle is when one of them is stressed. In the beginning, it was a pain in the neck, but Sehun is glad about it now – he doesn’t have time to breathe, and Junmyeon completely understands it. They have amazing communication with everything, the whole university is probably jealous of them.

Junmyeon makes an eye contact with Sehun, and goes back to reading, ignoring the smile Sehun offered.

“Hyung,” Sehun calls, shifting to the edge of their couch. Junmyeon doesn’t reply, he leans forward towards the book instead. “Hyung,” he tries again, only to get a nod from Junmyeon. Sehun huffs, “stop avoiding me.”

“I’m not avoiding you,” Junmyeon says, not looking up from his book. “I’ve got to finish this tomorrow, I’m behind on my schedule.”

Sehun stands up, walks over to Junmyeon and stands behind him, hands resting on Junmyeon’s chest. “You haven’t spoken to me properly for the past two weeks,” he says, moving his hands onto Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Wow, do I sound clingy.”

Junmyeon rests his head against Sehun’s hands, smiling, “You are clingy.” He chuckles when Sehun takes his hand away, scoffing about something.

Sehun, pouting, spins Junmyeon’s chair so Junmyeon is facing him, and kneels in front of him. He’s behaving different, Sehun is very worried about it – Junmyeon always makes sure he isn’t stressing, but he’s so tensed. Sehun can’t think of anything because of which Junmyeon can be mad at him, or Junmyeon wouldn’t avoid him like this.

“You don’t seem fine,” Sehun says, leaning a little forward. He notices how tense Junmyeon gets within seconds. Sehun feels his heart drop into his stomach. “Are you okay?”

“I- I want to tell you something,” Junmyeon is pressing himself against the chair, he keeps the book on the table (it’s just a stool with big piece of cardboard on it) next to him, and gently pushes Sehun away from him. “I need to breathe for this.”

Sehun sits on his shins, but doesn’t stop staring at Junmyeon, waiting patiently. Junmyeon takes few deep breaths, looking everywhere but at Sehun, as if he needs – something. Sehun isn’t sure about what that is, but he doesn’t like the feeling of it.

“Take your time,” Sehun says, but doesn’t squeeze Junmyeon’s hand like he usually does. “We can talk about it whenever you’re ready,” he squeezes his own thigh, “I can leave-”

“No!” Junmyeon pouts, it’s so cute, Sehun has to hold back his urge to kiss his pout. “I’ve been putting this off for so long,” Junmyeon rubs his palms together. “I think it’s time.”

Junmyeon is shivering, and Sehun wants to hug him, but he isn’t sure if Junmyeon is okay with any sort of touches. Junmyeon takes more deep breaths, this time, he’s looking at Sehun, smiling half heartedly. Sehun’s stomach is stirring uncomfortably, he shifts his position and crosses his legs, returning Junmyeon’s smile. His heart is pounding against his chest, there are many offers in his mind.  _This isn’t working out; I don’t like you anymore; I can’t see a future with you;_ _We should see other people_ -

“This is completely random,”

Sehun drops his gaze to Junmyeon’s feet, pretending he’s interested in them. He thinks of the words Junmyeon was saying to the mirror – at first, he thought it was very narcissist of him, but now, it seems like he was practising how to say  _I love you_  to someone else. He shouldn’t have had kept his hopes so high.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon calls, “I need you to look at me.” Sehun doesn’t budge. “Please, Sehunnie, it’s important.”

All Sehun can think of is that Junmyeon is going to break up with him, and everything fits. That’s why Junmyeon was so tense, that’s why Junmyeon’s been avoiding him. He’s too nice to break up so easily.

Sehun looks at Junmyeon’s face, despite the growing lump in his throat, and forces a smile on his face.

“It’s weird to say-” Junmyeon laughs nervously, “Ah, I’ve been practicing this for so long, but, it’s…” He groans, and sits in front of Sehun, pushing his chair back. He sits on his shins, chewing on his lower lip. “Don’t freak out, okay?”

Sehun nods. He can feel tears sting his eyes – he knows he is jumping to conclusions, but he can’t help it.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon gasps in a shaky breath. “Sehunnie, I love you.”

Sehun closes his eyes shut. He isn’t ready for this. He waits for Junmyeon to continue, waiting for the ‘but’ which probably is coming soon.

There is silence in the room, and Sehun looks up at Junmyeon, he has tears streaming down his face slowly.

“That’s it…?” Sehun gulps. “Why do I sense a but there?”

“That’s it?” Junmyeon wipes his tears, frowning. “What were you expecting?”

Sehun shrugs. “But this isn’t working out any more, I don’t love you any more or something like that.”

Junmyeon gasps loudly, hands balling into fists. “I’m offended,” he says, narrowing his eyes at Sehun. “I just confessed to you, and you expected that?”

“Oh,” Sehun chuckles, “I’m sorry, hyung.”

Junmyeon stays quiet, and Sehun leans in, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders. “I love you, too, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 of the things i'm sorry for making everyone suffer.


End file.
